Book of the captured Demon
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Finding an old book in her house,Kagome starts reading.She soon falls in love with it only to discover it's darkest secret:between the pages,two demons lay,prisoners.Wanting to help them,she enrolls into an adventure that would soon mark her...for life.


**A/N: ** This is another bottle story for Kirai, to whom I have the deepest love for her wonderful titles. I always find myself unable to come up with a title for my stories, hence my forgotten "journey" with "Cross the line". But, after I finish this one, I will update on the other, so fear not! My one and only Kagome will be even more powerful than I made her. Forgive my grammar misspells. I will try to make as few as I can.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-x-x-x-<em>**

**_-x-x-_**

_**Book of the captured Demon**_

_**-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

"Kagome... Kagome, hun, come down to supper!" her mother's voice called out from the kitchen, worry tingling in the tone.

Grumbling something under her breath, the girl in question just hunched over even more over the worn out book, her finger pads moving lovingly over the letters, her brow furrowed in concentration. This old manuscript, as she recognized it to be, had been lying around in her grandpa's old shack, hidden from everyone for God knows how long. I would have rotten away if she hadn't found it last week when she had searched for something the enthusiastic old man needed right that moment. Who knew that such a fine piece of a novel could be hidden there. Well, her luck, she guessed, made her find it and, after she spend two days in deciphering what it was called, she couldn't let the book out of her grasp for more than a few minutes at a time, the story written inside too fascinating to let go. Humming low in her throat as she got up from her chair, her back aching, making her pretty mouth pout, Kagome took equal, careful steps to the door, book still tightly grasped in her tiny hands.

'_Book of the captured demon, huh? ... well...' _ her mind wondered off as she looked at the stairs she had to walk down to the kitchen.

It took her own a couple of seconds to descend, her eyes once more glued to the pages as she turned them, the big volume making her arm-muscles ache alongside her back.

"Kagome! Put down that book and come. You have to eat every now and then. The story written between those pages won't go anywhere if you put it down, you know..." her mother's kind voice nudged her out of her trance as she practically stumbled into the kitchen, her mind too focused on the action described there.

Looking up from the yellow pages, her face pale from lack of nutrition, the ebony haired young woman shrugged, carefully closing the book and tucking it under her arm, only to lay it gently, minutes after she sat down at the table, on her lap, her hand moving swiftly over the leather exterior. Though she heard her mother sigh, the young girl only smirked, her rosy lips pulling up, her face once again lighting. She had to admit that she had started reading this book over three days ago and she had yet to reach the end. The action was so wonderfully pictured, like it had already happened and the male character, the one that she had tagged as the hero, though he was far from being so like all the other heroes she had read about in other books, being a demon, harsh, arrogant and all-in-all a pain in the ass for all the other characters, he was by far the most handsome character she had ever pictured in her life. Dreamy blue eyes drifted once again to the big book sitting quietly in her lap, her mind's eyes seeing what she, as a mortal girl, wouldn't normally see: the perfect image for the perfect man. He was tall, as the writer suggested him to be, with a face that could drive any woman nuts, perfect in all aspects, with the a single flaw: his sadistic personality. Huffing, Kagome ate in silence, her mind going over the last pages she had read.

"_Golden eyes, void of any sympathy or any other emotion, stared back at the rotting pile of demon goo, nose wrinkled in disgust. He was once again without a clue to where his father had hidden the magical sword that could be used to conquer all the other lands. It was frustrating to wonder around in a fervent search and every clue that could take you there, taken away from you before you could understand what the clue was. A deep growl shook the empty valley, the tortured ground from the previous battle moaning under his leather boots as he turned around to walk away. Silver hair fluttered through the air, a perfectly manicured, deathly claw putting them in place swiftly after. The poised demon walked, stomping over the piles of bones that marooned the black soil, not one feature of his perfect face moving. The killing perfection he was called by both his parents and the ones he ruled over and he lived up to his name. _

_The search continued, long roads and numerous clues ahead of this perfectionist. Though he wasn't known for his patience, this demon lord, Sesshomaru being his name, had yet to find what he was looking for, thus he still had to keep his temper in check. " _

A shudder shook her body as she envisioned the cruel demon dog walk over the disturbing bodies of his slain enemies, blood stuck on his black boots, his beautiful, white, silk kimono bearing no mark of his battle. He would have been her most dreadful enemy if he would be alive at that moment. Not to mention the fact that, he as an youkai, was far more dangerous to her health as a miko. Sighing as she finished her meal, bowing to her mother, the priestess in training took off to her room, hugging the novel to her chest tightly, her breasts squished comfortably against the cool leather. Giddy to know what happens next to the beautiful youkai, who's markings reminded her of one of her grandfather's paintings that was, as was the book not too long ago, in the old shack outside her house, the girl rushed into her bedroom, almost skipping in joy. She loved the story so far because it showed, in great detail, the birth of a clan that she knew nothing of. A clan so powerful that it became known throughout Japan in the Edo period because of it's youkai members that managed to unite it all. This Sesshomaru Inu Tashio fellow that she was so mesmerized by, was, if she was going to trust this ancient book, the most powerful of them all. She wanted to know how the son of Shinosamu, his father, the grandson of Shiro, his great grand-sire was going to reach the most powerful weapon one could have. She had read all about his previous sires and she was impressed, and a little scared if she always considered his human-hating nature, by him. His father had been a great demon, the author stated with pride, but this one, his pup, had surpassed him in every aspect.

Licking her lips, her hands trembling a little over the still sensitive pages, Kagome began reading again. She had a whole summer vacation ahead of her, though the heat was one of the most terrible things she had yet to experience, thus she could finish this book in peace with no homework to care about. She was in her senior year of high school after all, so who cared about all the other stuff? Shaking her head to release it from the mountain of puzzling thoughts that could and would distract her from her reading, the brunette began anew to read the wonderful story. Humming a weird tune as she skipped the parts she had already went through before her mother called her name, she reached the part she left, her heart jumping in joy.

"_...thus he still had to keep his temper in check. Trekking in a land that was not his to have was, by far, the most annoying thing he had ever done. It wasn't that he had to talk to all the lords that took care of said lands or that he had to be careful not to start a war while he was away from his shiro but the fact that he had to report back to his generals from time to time on his position. Though that was troublesome enough, the added weight of a human girl that he had rescued out of curiosity to test one of his current possessions left by his past sire, he had yet to decide if he would leave her behind in a human village or not. The girl was not, as he had previously suspected, a bother to him. In fact, she was keeping him aware of things his usually detached self would miss, thus completing the missions his father had left for him one after the other. _

_Because that was one of the many requirements his sire had asked of him in order to gain what was lost. And he was doing, as of now, a good job on it. He had slain more than enough demon scum to last him a decade but there were still many to go and he was feeling tired of this continuous walk. Sniffing the air, the always poised demon, detected a specially powerful and alluring scent that made his blood boil. And this trait was not one that would make him happy. No one could make him do anything of he didn't want to. He had full control over his person and actions, thus this pull over his senses was not a normal or a wanted thing. He had to get rid of it soon enough. _

_Taking off to the darkening skies of the early summer, Sesshomaru Taisho, lord of the Western Lands, barely three hundred years old, flew to the distain source of the musky scent, his body twitching. He could feel it in his blood that he was getting closer and closer to the treasure his father had left behind. He will unite the lands he possessed one way or the other. " _

Sighing as she looked out of her window, Kagome fixed her eyes on the inky sky, starts emerging from their sleeping places to glitter and smile in her direction. No wonder it had taken her a week to finish about one hundred pages when the action in the book seemed to pull her in as well, the hero's tale becoming her own, as if she was assisting him in finding the lost treasure.

'_I wonder what it is... Because Shinosamu couldn't have put only one meek sword under so much protection...' _ her mind wondered off, a slim finger touching her lips in thought.

From her experience in reading suspense novels, this thought was valid, thus she doubted the young lord would find only what he was searching for. The powerful dog General, his sire, had given him very few details about what he was searching for now, not to mention that Shiro, as was Shinosamu, had been a very sneaky and sly youkai. Who knows what those two had in store for the young hero.

"But more than that..." whispered the beautiful, blue eyed female as she jumped from her spot on her bed to retrieve a notebook on the table.

Writing names and different data on the small sheet of paper, she made a small map with the places the lord of the west had been. She loved to do that to every book she read, just to be one step closer to the character, to feel closer to he or she no matter what. And this one allowed her even more to do it because it was happening in a time and space she knew all too well. Or, at least, her professors were sure that she knew about them. Fine lines appeared on the clear paper, a rough sketch of Japan revealing itself as she finished with it. As she read again a few passages in her story, Kagome drew other lines, putting names and other notes right under her marks. As she finished the last line, where she had ended only moments ago, her eyes widened. On her sketch appeared a star and the middle point of that star was located right were the current Tokyo was. Mouth moving, no words leaving her pretty lips, Kagome sat back down on her bed. She had to finish the story somehow. Why was her gut telling her that the author that had made the story so long ago had pinpointed the treasure's whereabouts near her current location? Either way, even if something in her, maybe her powers or maybe her own self, pulled her to the conclusion that some parts of this fairytale were true, she had to get this story over before she made herself believe even more. There was no way that demons still walked this earth in this time. It was the twenty first century for crying out loud. How could they survive, even if they had the power this demon lord had? Shaking her head, her resolve setting, Kagome began to read again, her eyes focused only on the slightly humid paper that seemed to crumble under her careful fingers.

It didn't take long for the young miko to fall asleep on her bed, book still opened, a hand resting on the cool pages, her head lying right next to it. Though she didn't believe a word written there, the slight pang of her heart was making her think yet again about all she had seen with her mind's eyes.

"It can't.. be true..." she mumbled in her sleep, turning away from the book, her moving body pushing it off the bed in a disordered pile on the floor.

The thud of the book went unnoticed in the quiet house, it's occupants too fast asleep to notice anything. But, as the full moon entered the room, illuminating everything, the black book rose from the floor, glowing a slight pink, energies wheezing out of it as it turned on it's spine, pages flipping till it reached the end of the story. Two red eyes spied the room it found, shifting from the ceiling to the bed that lay so still in the illuminated room. As the possessor of said eyes frowned in the book, the small bed light, that had remained on as the girl had fallen asleep while reading the story, clicked shut, it's light bulb shattering as the energies invaded the room.

'_**Just great! This Sesshomaru awakes after seven hundred years to an empty room where his person can't even manifest.' **_ a low growl vibrated through the room, more in the form of a thought than actual words.

A muffled moan from the previously empty bed made the furious youkai blink it it's direction, the book levitating from it's spot on the ground till it almost reached the ceiling, red orbs now fixated on the sleeping figure of a dark haired, fair skinned miko. If it couldn't get any worse, the girl seemed like a nonbeliever in the magic of old days though she had a few herself. Clicking his tongue as the pages flew again, his face seeming to move around, the moon-kissed lord eyed the sleeping girl with mild disgusted eyes. Over the centuries, in this strange prison his father had concocted, he had watched the world change, unable to get out or to be a part of it, trapped as he was between the pages of his 'treasure'. He had been so enraged to find this weird looking book in the place of his father's greatest sword, that he all but trashed the temple it was kept in, demanding from his sire's spirit to show him the real treasure. That was when he was sucked in this strange world where he could only watch from, unable to modify anything. And what was worse was that his father had given him one hind of how to get out of this god forsaken prison: when he will be able to quench the fire in his heart and his ever active pride, he will receive everything he had been denied. But he had been, as the story depicted him as, a very arrogant, self-centered and stubborn man, thus making not only his servants but his ward pay for his pride. He did regret his actions and, as he watched this petite human sleep on her bed, totally oblivious to his presence, he saw his inquisitive ward. She had been such a resilient girl, taking care of his person, even though he had been trapped in the book, till death claimed her. And, right before she died, she had passed on the book to the next generation till it reached this human miko.

Snarling at the seal that obstructed his youki to leek out more than it already has, Sesshomaru changed the direction of his attention to the work-table of the ningen onna. On a small piece of paper appeared the last clue he was given from both his former sire and his great-grandsire, a youkai who, as himself, disappeared from the world when he was still a pup, leaving behind clues to his own son and so forth. He still remembered his great-grandsire, though it was a hazy memory. A small growl escaped his tightly shut lips, his prison coming closer to the plan the girl had previously drawn. It seemed like, in his infinite wisdom, his father had placed, alongside other treasure left behind by his ancestors, his own person 'jewel' somewhere in the heart of what humans called nowadays: Tokyo. He knew pretty much everything about the world around him, the way it changed and fluttered, the few remaining taiyoukai hiding between humans. He could blend in perfectly with his new acquired knowledge and strength. That is, if he could get out. Even if he was a powerful taiyoukai, he still needed to stretch his legs from time to time and seven hundred years spend in one place with nothing to do but learn was definitely taking a toll on him.

A sudden yelp from the bed made him jump out of his internal musings only to see a very frightful, blue eyes female staring back at the floating book that surged forward youki. Blinking lazily in his paged form, Sesshomaru stared back at her, noting to himself, without missing his usual annoyance, that she was rudely mumbling something to herself, not to mention that she hadn't shown any respect towards him from the beginning. A grumble worked itself up from his chest, but he suppressed it non the less. Useless as they might seem, humans still had some power over his person. He couldn't go around anymore and frighten everyone like he would have done in the past for such rudeness, not to mention decapitating some who dared to do what this human girl was doing.

Eyes wide in fright, Kagome looked back at the two ruby globes that stared back at her from the book. This had to be a dream, a weird, prophetic dream, but one non the less. There was no way her book could float above ground, eyes staring back into hers and power, demonic power at that, making her heart race and her skin crawl. Or maybe this was a nightmare, one cruel, inhuman nightmare from which she will wake up, covered in sweat only to realize that she shouldn't ear cucumbers before going to sleep.

"_**Onna! You have to stop staring at this Sesshomaru or you will bore holes in this one's book. It is rude." **_ a weird voice broke the heavy silence that had placed itself between the two, making even the air sink down under it's pressure.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing nerves, the fright in her reaching new levels, Kagome scurried back on her bed, her back hitting the cold wall behind her. The book just spoke to her! As unbelievable as that might seem, it just did, the deep, rich, velvety baritone of a very powerful demon or man at that striking not only her hearing but her body as well. Shaking her head, lowering her gaze from the dangerous sight of a book hanging in mid air with nothing to hold it there, she shut her eyes tightly, counting to ten only to open them once more to the same sight, the only difference being the annoyed expression of the two cat-like eyes, their black slits almost cutting the iris in two.

"This is not possible! I am going mad!" she all but screamed at herself, hiding her face in her hands, away from the object of her distress.

"_**I beg to differ, ningen." **_ The smooth voice rang again, making the shaking figure on the bed release a frustrated and pained gruff noise.

Breathing as leveled as she could, the young priestess cracked open one eye to look at the cool and indifferent gaze of the one that obviously possessed the book. From what she could see, the character she had been so in love with only hours ago was as real as she was. And what gave that away, not to mention save her from going completely mad? The overpowering aura that came from the book in waves, rapid pulses that banged at her miko powers again and again, awakening them from their slumber. And there was yet another thing that made her realize that she was awake and, as she could suspect herself, in danger of angering a very powerful demon lord: no matter how hard she pinched herself, all she could feel is pain and no relieve whatsoever.

"I'm doomed!" she wailed, banging her head on the wall, trying to ignore the snarl that came from the book.

"_**I have been in that predicament before, woman. Now help this one get out of the book." **_ His demanding voice made her nervousness subside, anger flowing swiftly off of her two.

It was one thing to wake up to a cooperating and kind hearted demon book and another to entertain this self-obsessed taiyoukai with a foul mouth that ordered everyone around. Eying the book curiously, though she had yet to respond to his demanding attitude, Kagome made for the jump, catching the flying book with both her hands, though she did tumble down to the floor, the soft, plushy carpet she had, softening the noise.

"Listen here! I don't know who you are, what you are and where you came from, but if you need my help then you have to ask politely!" she hissed, struggling to keep the book closed, though the power that resided in it fought against her futile attempts.

A low growl vibrated from the book, shaking her arms, going down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She was in trouble now. Shaking out of her meager grasp, the book took off to the opposite wall, opening once more, only to show the demon's face, anger and disgust marooning his striking features.

"_**This Sesshomaru pleads no one." **_ He all but roared at her, his voice dangerously low.

Gulping down, Kagome watched as his feral eyes looked her up and down. She knew she couldn't do anything if he decided that she was useless to him but she won't go down without a fight. Who was this curious demon anyway? Resolve shrinking her eyes, Kagome tucked her legs under her, hands twisting in front of her in defiance, her head turned to one side. If he was going to be a jerk and a prick then he could do that without her. What a nuisance to wake up to such a sight! It didn't take long for another growl to break the heavy silence, the two stubborn creatures compromising, one in defeat and the other... well, he for one wasn't compromising at all. If she was going to get him out of this book then so be it. He will kill her useless self right after that.

Getting up, a sigh leaving her lips in a grieving tone, the obsidian haired human looked up at the still flying book. She hadn't decided yet if she was going to get his 'royal highness' out but, if she regarded fate as a cruel mistress just as she knew she was, then there was no other way. But first of all, she had to make him promise not to do anything to her or her family. The school girl didn't quite like the evil glint in those red-golden orbs of his.

"Fine. If you want me to help you, then you have to promise not to do anything to me or to my family. " she tried to reason with the malicious beast that snarled at her.

"_**You have my word." **_ His deep voice made her skin prickle as she opened her palms to catch the descending book.

'_So much for a promise coming from a creature that's been in a book for so long...' _ her whimpering thought didn't go unnoticed to the keen hearing of the taiyoukai, though he did nothing to acknowledge it.

"_**Don't worry, little one. This pup will do nothing to you." **_ Another voice, deeper in tonality that the first, made her jump, the book thrown to the floor once more.

"There are more of you in that devilish book?" she all but screeched, pointing with a shaking digit at the flipping pages.

A deep chuckle, something she had never heard coming from a man in all her years, resonated in the empty room, just as the pink glow of the novel died down, only to be changed for another of a more burgundy shade. Two sets of eyes emerged from the pages, this time both having that excruciatingly beautiful color of molted gold.

"_**Only another old dog, little miko." **_ The baritone intoned, the chuckle persisting in the air, fallowed suit by a deep grumble.

"S-so, there are two of you?" she asked, clasping her arms under her breasts, eyes wide in fear, as she pressed her back on the wall opposite to the levitating book.

"_**Much to my dismay, yes. My great grand-pup had suffocated me with his sour attitude for the last seven hundred years, young woman." **_The other male huffed, closing one eye as the pages shifter to show them in full height.

Two males appeared before her from the wrinkling pages of the book, both tall, bearing the markings of the youkai she had previously read about. Silver hair, one having the shade of freshly fallen snow and the other bearing the kisses of the full moon, undulated slightly in what breeze could pass the realm they were trapped in. A scowl and a smile beamed at her. From the two, the calmer male seemed to be the oldest and, as she fought with the words in her head, the bright eyed beauty turned her whole attention to him. Checking her heart rate to see if it was as normal as it could given the present situation, Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times as her eyes soaked in the sight. Ivory skin, perfect complexions, knee-long manes, red markings on their high cheekbones, the two youkai present were similar and very much distinct both at the same time. Fine clothes covered their muscular forms, one white with red cherry blossoms falling from the shoulders and the sleeves and with a black and yellow obi, the other black with a similar pattern only with a white with pink obi. Spiky armors adorned their chests and swords hung low at their waists, secured by a sash.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts if only a little, the young girl flushed, lowering her gaze to the grown as she formed the questions. It was rude of her to stare, but who wouldn't have done that if, one night, the book she or he was enjoying would come to life and two of its inhabitants would demand to be freed immediately? It was shocking enough that she had yet to faint.

"Um... Who are you two?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper as the deep, resonating and reassuring laugh of the older male vibrated to her body, stroking her nerves.

"_**Please excuse my and my pup's manners, fair one. I am Shiro, the fourth Alpha to command over the Inu no Taisho lands, the forth head of the Western Lordship. And this sour child that graces this realm with me is the seventh and last Lord of the Western Lands, his name being Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho." **_ He rumbled his answer, a finely manicured and very much deathly clawed digits taped a plump, pinkish lip in thought, sly eyes roaming over the prone body of the inquisitive little miko.

"You two... you two were in the book I was reading! This can't be true! I'm dreaming! I'm definitely dreaming!" The mahogany haired beauty sang to herself pointing at the two and then at herself only to end up with her fingers grasping her loose hair tightly, pulling at the shiny locks.

"_**With all do respect, little one, but you are not." **_ The male tried to reassure, the novel coming closer to the shaking form of the girl.

"_**Why are we even bothering with this useless girl, Shiro-sama. There must be someone else on this..." **_ the emotionless voice of the younger male made Kagome perk up, her anger rising with every word the demon spoke.

Growling her own imitation of the sound the dog had previously made, Kagome jumped yet again on the book, grasping it in her hands and effectively pinning it under her knees, the two figure squished yet again between the pages.

"I don't care what you think, you cold bastard! You think it's common occurrence for a girl in this day and age to come across creatures from a far away time and to just accept the orders? You are mistaking! And not only that! I wake up in the middle of the night with a grumpy demon snarling and growling at me, calling me in every mocking tone he has, with no respect whatsoever and I just have to lower my head in submission? You won't be getting any help from anyone with that sort of attitude not to mention that this book would probably be scorched down before you would even have time to open your mouth to speak and defend yourselves!" she huffed, still jumping with all her might and weight over the trapped demons.

Catching her breath, her eyes eying the book carefully when no sound or movement came from it, the school girl almost yelled in surprise when a gust of youki toppled her over, her back hitting the cold, wooden floor with force. Groaning in both surprise and pain, her hand massaging her bruising back, she snorted in the direction of the moving book.

"_**I am sorry to have caused you such distress, young priestess. But you have to understand our positions as well. My great grand-pup has been imprisoned here for seven hundred years as a lesson from his passed sire, were as I have been here for thrice that time, by my own foolishness. He has lost everything when he was in his prime time, while I have given everything up out of benevolence for my own pup. Don't judge us so harshly, young one." **_ The soft voice of the tai made Kagome look more closely at the pair.

Though it would have been really hard to read anything off of the young lord's face, she could still see the sorrow and the pain that resided in him, not to mention the anguish that the older lord showed her so openly. Had time been that merciless towards them? And what could they do in such a time when demons no longer had a place in the world, unless they were mentioned in the old fairy-tales? Grinding her teeth, feeling a migraine coming up to haunt her, the young miko got up from her unceremoniously pile on the ground and walked the few feet towards her desk.

"Ok... Although I will need more details about this whole business from you later on, tell me what I can do. If I was that powerless, then Sesshomaru... sama, here, wouldn't have shown his face, now would he." She paused on the honorific, looking straight at the luminescent face of the younger tai.

"_**No, he would have not." **_ The relieved sigh from Shiro made the girl giggle, as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, carefully listening to what the calmer male had to say.

From time to time she could hear the melodic voice of Sesshomaru chip in a bit of information from all the years he had spend listening and watching the world change as he remained shackled to a world that was not his. Although she knew better not to feel pity for the ruthless demon, the story in the book being more than proof enough, if his deadly glares weren't a sufficing hint to his personality, she couldn't help but spy on his motionless face. He had made the unimpressed look into a fine art, no muscle in his vivid and almost feminine face moving as he spoke, his golden eyes, cold when he would spare her a look, always trained on the moon that now shone brightly above her house.

What had she ever done to deserve such treatment from the Gods? Kagome asked herself, a lifeless laugh bubbling in her chest, as Shiro, the once great Dog General over more than three quarters of Nippon, finished his long list of things. If she could only ask him where to get this stuff! Like: dragon scales, or ogre dust, or fire from...

"Hey, hey! How am I supposed to get all this? I don't think you understand the meaning of no demons existing in..." she tried to reason once more with the two tai youkai.

"_**But they do live, little one. Only that they are in hiding... We will help you track them down and then talk to them in giving whatever you require. Do not worry." **_ He reassured her, stopping her rambling with a raised hand.

Mumbling something about over confident dogs, Kagome placed the folded paper over her star drawing, her eyes lingering a moment longer over it. If this impossible story was true, then the one with the sword was real too. She just had to search all over Tokyo to find whatever treasure was hidden there and be sure that the demon with eyes colder than ice wouldn't get his blood stained claws on it. Something told her that he could use said treasure to do something bad to her kind.

"_**Why are you brooding, little one?" **_ the quiet murmur of the older tai snapped her out of her musings.

Looking straight into his paper-like eyes, though vivid and full of life, Kagome pondered if she should tell him or not, given the fact that the one person that shouldn't hear her was there, seemingly not paying attention to her. Puffing her cheeks, she went on and told him what was on her mind, stealing glances at the impassible tai.

"_**You think that, after so much time spent in here, this Sesshomaru would go around to destroy everything with a treasure that was used in the past to conquer and protect the land? You useless ningen woman think that I would force my ways in a world that no longer believes in my existence?" **_ the lowering voice of the lord made her gulp down her breath, her mouth instantly dry, as she felt his anger rise.

"_**Hn" **_ he snorted at her as a final response, his presence disappearing from the opened pages, currently empty of any words, only the presence of the older tai who just looked, not surprised, at the shaking girl.

"_**I would have stopped you if I would have deemed that necessary, but you had to hear that from him and not from me. He was become sour with the passing of time and nothing seems to lighten his mood. You have to reconsider the way you approach him or else risk your life... His patience, like all dogs and members of our clan, is thin. And what is more, he will always be guided by honor and pride. Nothing else. So be careful, young one. I feel as if this will be the last time I will spend trapped here..." **_ he smiled, hinting her at what the future held.

Still trembling from the intensity of Sesshomaru's fury, the young miko could only nod as she watched the book fall and land with a thud on her bed, motionless. She just got herself over her head in a problem that wasn't hers to begin with. What was she going to do with that ego-maniac of a trapped demon? She was content with letting the older male out, but the young one, with all the problematic faces of his condition, was another story. He was highly unpredictable. A threat to everyone if he was in a bad mood. And, if her memory served her right, he had always been like that since his father had passed away, leaving everything on his shoulders. Sighing, grasping the leathered book gently in her still shaking hands, Kagome placed it on her table and turned to her bed once more. She didn't think that she could ever go to sleep after such a night but, in mere minutes, sleep claimed her over. While she dreamed of dragons and battles in a time she could never be part of, the book opened yet again, the lonely gaze of Sesshomaru trained on the black sky that shone vibrantly out of her open window. Oh, how he wanted to feel the breeze of the sea on his skin, smell the air and whatever it possessed. He had been deprived of all that in this god forsaken place, but not for long. He will see everything soon. Or so he wished.

'_**Either way, if the miko can't do it, then this one will break the seal one way or the other. My sire won't keep me here for another decade until another powerful miko will come.' **_ His pained and somewhat frustrated growl made the book tremble on the wooden surface of the table.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"This is impossible!" she wailed, banging her forehead on the wooden surface of the table she was currently next too.

Blue eyes sparkled in annoyance when another snort came from the book that lay, harmlessly, next to her, the pages showing the not so enthusiastic 'Killing-Perfection'. Puffing her cheeks, feeling her blood rush to her face, Kagome turned her head to opposite way, facing the brown bowl in which the unharmed dragon scale and the ogre dust lay. She had to fuse those two together. Well, she had been trying to do so for the last two days, not that the constant berating coming from said silver-headed youkai helped her any less. She was nearing her breaking point and she didn't like the feeling that swell up in her chest. Exhaling suddenly, Kagome propped her hands up and rested her chin in her palms, glaring at the elusive potion and the list of ingredients she had procured for the two.

It had taken her more than three months to get all of them, while, at the same time, dealing with constant bickering from one very sour demon dog and the laughs of pure mockery from the few remaining youkai she could meet. One in particular, had made fun of her tries to free the two. Biting the inside of her cheek when she remembered the red haired, ruby eyes of the dragon she had gone to last, Kagome ate her anger away. He was as old as time, if she put any value on his words, and had seen many such prisons like the one Shiro and Sesshomaru were trapped in. The bitter part of it all, was that he had agreed to give her one of his scales if she was going to stay in his home and prepare it, not to mention take care of the old dragon.

It wasn't that bad, or at least, that was what she had thought, seeing that said mystical creature looked around forty in human appearance, thus he could still function normally. But, as time passed, nearing now over a week of servitude of said dragon, she had realized how hard it was to take care of someone that had so many needs as him. She had to cook, wash, clean and do practically everything around his huge mansion every day.

'_At least I don't have to wash him...'_ she sigh bitterly, closing her eyes.

She had grown close to the two as she spent more time talking, especially with the older male. He was, at least seemed, to be interested in her ramblings when she would start talking about school and boys and things natural for her. He had told her a part of his story, how he sought to become immortal and help his kind through the years, just as his sire had done. But, as fate designed it, he got caught in that realm with nothing to do but tell his story to those that could open the book. Under his guidance, Kagome managed to read everything on the two, though, as she neared the end of Sesshomaru's story, the demon in question seemed to become even colder towards her, like he was blaming either her or himself for what had happened to him and his clan after the imprisonment.

"You know... you could be a little gentler from time to time..." her whispered thoughts escaped her lips just as the youkai lord that had crossed her mind, and eventually remained the main focus of her thoughts, constantly, opened his gorgeous mouth to nudge her out of her light slumber and back to the task at hand.

"_**If this one would have thought that said treatment would improve your skills and your performance, then I would have done so." **_ He answered her, coyly, not bothering to change his tone too much.

He had taken a liking to the miko after she had almost killed herself with one of the first tries in getting a plant that grew on mount Fuji. She was doing her best to help them and not out of pity, even if all he did was prickle her skin with insults and rough manner of speaking. It was in his nature, but nature could change. Or at least, that was what his sire had told him once. Maybe, if he could let go of a little of his pride and shame that trapped him in the book, then maybe the task given to the young woman would take a course for the better.

A chuckle, sinister in its tone, broke the strange silence that fell over the two that only looked at one another, drowning in their own thoughts and pains. Her over her task and lack of courage to tell him what was on her mind, and him over the past that could not be undone.

"I see you two have become a little bit friendlier?" a slick voice hissed.

"Not that much, Kusaragi-sama..." the black haired priestess all but spit his name, as she spun around to face the elusive dragon.

Her skin broke out into goose-bumps as his form blocked the light from the big window the her new room had, massive and quite appealing if you liked spiky, long and red hair, ruby eyes that hid so many secrets behind their vertical pupils, almost brown skin with an evident scale pattern near his neck and shoulders. As his eyes moved from her to the demon that snarled in his book, unable to move or to make the girl understand that, from his point of view and experience, she was in danger, Kusaragi Ryuu chuckled yet again. The young dog was far more wiser than his older sire, and that made things even more appealing. He hated the clan of dogs that had all but decimated his, but, to fulfill any plans of revenge, he had to help the priestess free them first. Or, at least, that was the first plan on his agenda. Right now, seeing that the dog was getting overprotective of the little vixen that just glared at him, her reiki up and running to protect her, he decided that tormenting with that dog's pride was far more entertaining.

Cupping Kagome's chin between his fingers to tilt her head up, the red dragon, who's fire was more deadly than any other, sniffed the skin presented to him, just as the girl tried to move away. He loved it when lower class creatures, filth under his paws and maw, would squirm and try to fight him. It just gave him that sudden rush, a pleasure like no other, which ended only when he would crush their bones between his sharp teeth and drink their blood. But this one, no! This one was powerful enough to bring him damage, so, in spite of his malicious desires, he released the squirming girl with a light lick on her soft cheek, his eyes watching the dog that growled at him furiously.

"_**Get away from him, miko. Now!" **_ the threatening voice of the tai made the room shake, his powerful youki straining the magic that held him there, but without breaking it.

"Now, now, dog, don't do something that you will regret later..." the sinister laugh of the dragon hung low in the heavy air as Kagome sprung from her seat and all but ran behind the book.

This was not happening. Rubbing her soiled cheek that burned from the grouse display of.. whatever that was from the dragon, the girl watched the two demons in the room snarl, hiss and growl at one another, probably talking in a language that she didn't know about and didn't even care to know. When she felt satisfied with the sting her cheek now burned with, Kagome brought her small hands up to her chest, erecting a pink barrier around herself. What was happening here? In the last month she had to beg a frog-like creature to give her his poison, thus receiving more than one icky lick from the old toad, had to kiss a horse demon on the snout, while he was in his true form, for a flower he guarded and many other things. And, if she thought really hard about it, Kusaragi hadn't shown himself over the last week for more than a few minutes, time in which he would laugh at her poorly made spells. Why was he breaking their truce right now with this display of pure hatred towards Sesshomaru? Because the aura that swirled around him in a maddening motion, could only be hate. And her silver headed protector was deflecting as much as he could.

When a particularly sweet smell met her nose, Kagome's eyes widened in terror. The book in which her new interest lay, was burning away, the hisses of pain, though muted by the stoic demon himself, still reached her ears. Pushing her barrier forward, not caring what will happen to her, she banged the dragon in the chest, sending him a few feet to the door, thus lessening his destructive power over the book. A low rumble met her ears when said reptilian moved his smothering eyes on her. Shaking, though she did try to act her part, Kagome pushed her aura yet again, forcing the angered demon away from her and the book. Coughing slightly, Kagome watched the demon straighten his posture and smirk, though she didn't dare to lower her shield.

"Hm.. I see I have to take yet another detour..." he whispered, though his words were not lost to either of the two beings left in the room.

As he walked out of the room, his aura moving with him, Kagome allowed herself to let her aura drop, her body coughing uncontrollably as she tried to get the toxic fumes of both the book and Sesshomaru's aura out. She hadn't realized that she had inhaled them.

"_**Bite the pink petal on the table, miko." **_ The wiser tone of the demon made her reddening eyes look up, tears streaming her pale face.

Barely getting up, the school girl grabbed the flower and did as she was told. An awful taste met her taste-buds as she all but spit out the petal, new tears coming out of her eyes.

"W-what..." she tried to ask, her eyes searching frantically for a glass with water to wash away the taste.

"_**It seems that not only you but both myself and my sire, are in danger. You have to get us out of here, miko." **_ He deviated her question, his demanding tone even more commanding, laced with what seemed like worry.

Only that, he wasn't worrying for himself or his great grand-sire, that, as he looked around the forest end they were pictured in, was sleeping soundly on a log, unaware of what just happened outside of the peaceful realm. He was worrying for the young miko that looked, hopeful and scared at the same time, straight into his eyes. It was the same look his ward had given him when he had told her he was going to search for something to make himself stronger. Though he had cared for Rin, he had lost her. And he was going to loose this girl too if he didn't get out of the book soon. The dragon would use her to torment him even further and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't abandon her like that. He couldn't let himself be unmoved by her efforts forever.

'_**When have I gotten so soft?' **_ he asked himself, as he watched the blue eyes of the small girl in front of him move, now determined, to the bowl she had been working at.

He was right! She had to get this over with, get them out and then out of her life for good. Or, at least, get them out and then try to forget his baritone, his eyes, his way of speaking.

'_Good God, girl... you have fallen for the wrong guy here. Remember? He doesn't quite like you or your kind... he has lost enough to make this whole country weep for more than a decade and he still lives on! You can't possibly think that you have a chance with him, now do you?' _ her mind, the serious and always pragmatic side, tried to force her to accept the reality of her human self.

She had no future with him, even if he, somehow, accepted her feelings. It would be just a matter of time before he would abandon her and not for another woman, because she knew he wasn't that type of guy, but in front of time. She couldn't bring herself to make him suffer one more time in front of her nature. Grabbing the spoon she had previously abandoned and infusing it with her holly energies, the school girl started mixing the things there, wonder marooning her face. In just a few minutes and not days as she had thought, the mixture turned liquid.

"I.. did it! Sesshomaru-sama, I did it!" she beamed at the youkai lord, her blue orbs looking straight into his, a habit that made him acknowledge her self even more.

"_**Indeed you have." **_ The sleepy voice of the other tai youkai made her brows furrow, her eyes searching for the owner.

Appearing shortly after, the quite proud demon clapped his hands at her success, thought the euphoric feeling didn't last very long. Right after she managed to mix the two ingredients together, she started adding more, every time using her energies, her resolve and her believe to do it. It took her the rest of the day to mix only half of the list the right way and, when she finally stopped, her hands hurting, her eyes stinging and her whole body screaming for some rest, Kagome made sure to secure everything under a barrier, she herself not leaving the room.

Watching her from the pages of the levitating book, the tai youkai sighed deeply, unable to suppress the feeling. She had done was few could and, although he would never admit it, he was impressed.

"_**This one is quite fond of you, pup. Are you going to ignore what she will do for you?" **_ the deep voice of his great grand-sire made the tai jerk in his place, eyes widening minutely, almost unseen for the untrained eye.

How come the old dog knew something that he had only seen in her recently? Or, at least, he suspected that she had some unnecessary feelings for him, not that he could deny that she was anything but beautiful, cunning and with a big mouth. Gritting his teeth together, hiding his hands in the long sleeves of his haori, Sesshomaru turned away from his sire, ignoring any and all questions. He had learn to keep everything to himself and this was no exception. A low grunt from Shiro made the tai turn around once more, only to see the older male disappear. Were was he going now? Either way, it didn't concern him. He had to keep an eye out for the dragon, to warn the young miko if she was in danger.

"_**Kagome..." **_ he whispered her name, feeling it's light, yet delicious pressure on his tongue.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

"...Heave my warnings, Gods above,

Release the ones that had enough,

Open the door to the prison in books

Let them free from their shackles!" her monotonous voice intoned, the heavy lyrics not lyrics, more of a renku poem than anything else.

Sighing, cracking one eye open to watch if the book had moved in any way, curses fell from her mouth when nothing happened. Yet again, she had failed to give the two freedom. It had been almost a month since she had taken residence back at her own house and, as she fumbled through her belongings once more, she was trying to pry the magic off of the book in the old shrine next to her house. She had left the dragon in his home, alone and practically ran away, with always cold demon dog beckoning her to run faster.

"_**It's alright, Kagome-san. Don't worry." **_ The old demon crooned, warm eyes trying to lift the heavy cloud over Kagome's shoulders.

They had tried everything: from them whispering the incantation the old dog remembered, to this last resort of only her saying it. Nothing worked. Nothing happened no matter how hard they tried. She was beginning to grow really frustrated with all this. If the Gods didn't help her, then who on this earth would? How could she free the two if no one told her where to go?

"I'm sorry.. " she sniffed, tears of anger at her own incompetence soaking her face.

"_**It is of no importance, right now." **_ Another deep voice made her jerk, her wide eyes staring straight into the youkai lord's face.

He was trying to make her feel better? Now that was a first. Sniffing again, her fingers moving gently over the wrinkled pages where the two resided, Kagome almost missed the annoying chirp of her phone that demanded her attention. Nodding at her unasked question, Sesshomaru watched as she got up and answered her phone, eyes never leaving his.

"I have to... go... my friends want to throw a party and said that I can't miss it... I will leave you guys in my mother's care... Is that ok?" the school girl asked, biting her bottom lip, worry edged in her eyes.

A curt nod came as her reply and, before he could protest, Kagome started picking up all the things that she had gathered over the course of five months and a half, time in which she had battle with school and some other uninvited guests, mainly lower class demons who were immediately killed by the young miko. She was nearing her final exams and, as data and materials for school started to pile up, she found it really hard to concentrate on one subject at a time. It was true that both Shiro and Sesshomaru, though a little reluctant, were helping her study and she was far from grateful to them, but sometimes, this was too much. Huffing as she balanced the book, a couple of small bags and two bowls in her arms, Kagome walked steadily from the shrine to her house with careful steps so to not drop anything. She had told her mother about the ordeal she had found herself in and, to her surprise, the older woman had only asked to see the book and nothing more. But there had been that one time when she had found herself almost battling with her grandfather who wanted to burn, to purify the book. She had all but ran around with the book safely cradled in her arms, screaming something unintelligible to the old bat. Giggling to herself when she remembered the wary look Sesshomaru had shot in her direction when she had explained what happened, Kagome entered the kitchen, glaring at her grandfather who just hissed in the direction of the book. He was still prepared to burn it any time.

"Mama, I want to go out! Would you please take care of Sesshomaru-sama and of Shiro-sama? And please don't let grandpa get his paws on the book!" she yelled from the back door, her mother humming from the kitchen.

"I can keep it safe, sis... That is, if you want.." her brother's changing voice made Kagome jump in her skin when he appeared out of nowhere, behind her.

"OK, Souta... Only don't let grandpa get it. Sesshomaru-sama won't be pleased when he will find himself burnt to ashes." Giggled the lighthearted Kagome, giving the book to the younger teen as he eyed her curiously.

His sister had changed almost dramatically over the past five months, becoming more mature, level-headed and a lot more sensitive, as if spending time with a bunch of old demons would bring that change in anyone. Huffing, shaking his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, Souta walked to his room, book opened as the two characters slept peacefully. His sister was in love and there was nothing in the world that could make him believe otherwise. He had seen her only one time like that, only for her to break apart soon after because the one she believed to be her soul mate chose another. He couldn't do anything to the damn prick, but this one was an entirely different matter. He could at least listen to him, even if he displayed no interest to what the younger brother of the miko who was helping him was saying. The black haired boy wondered if all men where like this stoic, poised and all in all cold demon, or if only the demon kind were like that.

Rushing to her room in a rainbow of colors, Kagome dumped all she had in her arms, carefully, on her bed and hurried herself to get ready. She wasn't very conscious over her appearance, but she still liked to feel beautiful. Adding a little make-up to her already perfect face, Kagome ran out the front door in mere minutes, just in time to see her best-friend's car turning around the corner. A smile brightened her face as she jumped in the convertible, laughing at her luck.

As the black car sped to their destination, Kagome sank in her own thoughts, though she had tried not to. She was worried that she could never finish the spell and that all her hard work would just go to waste. She wanted to see those two up close and then to just rinse away the memory and the feelings she had. It did her no good to just be with someone that would hurt after she would die.

'_If you love them, set them free... right, father?' _ her mind wondered off to her disappeared father that had left both her mother and herself to fend for themselves, while Souta was only a baby.

Shaking her head and pinching her arms slightly, Kagome chipped in the conversation between her friends, just as the car slowed at a stop, lights no longer flickering over them in a desperate embrace. Getting out of the car, checking her look, Kagome nodded. Her jeans and sleeveless shirt that hugged her body like a second skin were looking mighty fine. Beaming at the half moon, Kagome stopped short from entering the house. The crest on both Sesshomaru's and Shiro's foreheads was above her own crown of inky hair, illuminating her. A sigh escaped her lips as she found herself dragged in the party, false smile in place.

**-Meanwhile –**

"_**I wonder what our little vixen is doing now...?" **_ the old dog trailed off, eyes fixed on the unmoving sky of the forever summer realm.

"_**Hn" **_ the snorted reply from his not so talkative pup made the older lord pout.

He was such a pain in the ass sometimes with that attitude of his. Making a mental note to beat him into admitting what he truly felt later on, Shiro shifted his position on the ground, eyes looking at the ceiling of the human boy's room they were currently in. A clawed hand rose to feel the almost warm light coming from a lamp on the boy's desk, his three burgundy stripes more evident in that light. Fisting his hand, Shiro returned it at his side.

Jumping up with a loud huff, the old tai walked to his great grad-pup to look at him. For a while now, the deep, black circles under the younger male's eyes had bothered him, growing more evident as time passed. What was wrong with him? Just as he inched forward, Sesshomaru shifted, watching his sire with the corner of his right eye, not moving a muscle from his lotus position.

"_**You don't look so good, pup. Is everything alright?" **_ the older male asked in concern, his voice dropping an octave.

"_**Nothing you should concern yourself with, Shiro-sama. I'm just trying to push the seal away as far as it can go before I slam into it." **_ He detailed, closing his eyes and focusing once more.

"_**Why, Sesshomaru?" **_ the quite inquisitive dog demon behind him asked, pushing his patience to new limits.

"_**I believe that the miko we are seeking help from is in danger..." **_ the hum from the tall, emotionless inu made the once lord of the West perk his ears for more.

Receiving nothing, the scowl on his face deepened as he sat down to help the pup. From his experience, the seal could not be broken with only the use of their youki, but he could at least make it weaker, in order for the stoic demon to break through in care something would happen. Plus, it worried him a great deal that he was trying to much to get out right now, after seven hundred years of solitude.

'_**I wonder if your lessons have reach him, Shinosamu...' **_ the demon dog thought, opening one eye to look at the pup at his side.

Yes, indeed. He wasn't doing this for himself only, like in the past, but for someone he had to protect. One very curious, not at all prepared for battle, young miko, who foolishly accepted to help a couple of demons she knew nothing about. Or, maybe, her powers and her ancestors had told her more about his kind than what he knew. Maybe she trusted them on a more primal level, on instinct.

'_**Well, she does seem like a dog-loving person...' **_ the old canine snickered, lowering his face, his aura slamming into the seal alongside his pup's, a huff coming from the ice-lord. _**'Or... dogs seem to fall for her...' **_ he added, searching through his own feelings.

Wondering what his younger partner would say about his sudden interest in the young miko, Shiro barely managed to stop his bubbly laugh. It would serve him no good to battle his younger kin. The last time he had ticked the proud male off, the realm they were in had to suffer a great number of years, his story being fragmented.

**-At the party-**

Tipsy. Yes, that was what she felt like, the liquor in her body dancing for her as she glided across the dance floor. She was high and she liked it. There were no demons to carter to, no problems to take care of, it was her and the hot body that moved against her. It felt good to have someone, even if it was a stranger, so close to her person, to feel the heat and emanated from his body into hers. It didn't matter who he was, just that she was having a blast. That is, until a rough hand clasped against her stomach, pulling her infinitely more close to the one that was behind her, his pelvis grinding against her.

"Having fun now, little one?" a deep, gruff voice sang in her ears as she stiffened, all the muscles in her body straining as the alarms in her head went off.

"Kusaragi...sa...ma..." she whispered, eyes wide in fear as she turned, only to see the pearly white grin of the mentioned nightmare-of-a-dragon.

A tooth clipped his lip as he lowered his face towards hers, his hot breath fanning over her sensitive skin. He had waited for far too long to make the Inu no Taisho clan suffer for their impudent actions against his once very powerful clan. He had lived for so long only to get his claws on the last survivors of said clan that had disappeared from the map so long ago. And now, seeing that the girl had yet to free them, Ryuu was finally able to destroy not only the last powerful miko that could help them but the two insufferable dogs as well. What a great day for him!

Grabbing the squirming girl around the waist, claws prickling her skin, the red dragon flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the human-infested house. He wasn't a human-lover by nature, but he had to admit that they had their own strong points. For example, they would trust anyone, unlike demon kind. But, back at the matter at hand, he had to make sure he was in the hearing range of the dog or else his plan would go to waste. Summoning his youki under his feet, flames erupting as he stepped forward, Kusaragi Ryuu, once Lord of the South, headed towards the hill where the girl's house was. It was quite easy to track down that power of hers and, as he neared her home, a devilish laugh rumbled from his chest.

At this point, Kagome struggled with all her might to free herself. Alcohol forgotten, she wrestled on her perch on his shoulder, reiki flaring and doing nothing else but tickle the great dragon. As she struggled, tears streaming down her face, Kagome remembered Sesshomaru's warnings. If she would ever get out alive from this, she would definitely get a ear-full from the tai.

"This is far enough... I bet those two dogs would hear you quite perfectly from here, don't you think so, Kagome-san?" the evil smirk that he showed her froze her blood in her veins.

Humming to himself as he threw her to the ground, Ryuu enjoyed the pained yelp that escaped her plump lips. It was a rare delight, but one to which he would never say no if given the opportunity to indulge in. He just loved the screams of agony that erupted from female chests, the sight of them rattling in pain making him hard almost instantly. And the Gods were even more merciful with him, giving him a girl that look positively gorgeous.

'_I wonder how she looks with no clothes on and covered in blood?' _ he snickered to himself, lowering to the ground, till the huffing body of the girl was just in front of him.

Sneering at her, the red reptilian opened him mouth, a blazing fireball forming behind his white, sharp teeth. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as he spit the ball in her direction, the barrier she erected protecting her from most of the impact, but sending her flying backwards into a tree. Her breath stolen from her, the obsidian haired miko coughed up blood, her right hand and a couple of ribs thumping in pain as she tried to get up and run away from yet another fireball. Barely dodging, Kagome heard the loud cracking of fire and the even louder squeak of the tree that down undulated under the flames.

Closing her mouth and dashing forward, her shield still up and running, the school girl jumped forward, feeling the harsh, rocky ground scrape at her skin, large gashes and bruises forming all over her body. Trembling, the night air hitting her abused skin without care, Kagome looked straight at the laughing form of the dragon lord. What was he planning? Was he going to use her screams to draw the already infuriated inu youkai insane and then end her misery only to go after the book and then destroy it too? She wasn't about to let that happen so, as another projectile came for her, she stood her ground, hands in front, barrier made as thick as possible. She was going to stand her own here and now. She didn't want to make Sesshomaru even madder than he already was with her.

"Hmm? So you decided to fight? For him, I presume... " the dragon hummed, shaking his head as he neared the panting priestess that had fallen on her knees.

Smirking, his hand shooting for her neck, Ryuu winched at the slight pain that her barrier caused, his skin bubbling and popping, frizzling as it was purified. Growling at her, his claws digging into her flesh, the dragon licked his lips as blood oozed out of her fresh wounds.

"Aren't you going to scream for them? Aren't you going to call them?" he inquired, eyes narrowing at her resistance, the evidence of her pain in her quivering lips and trembling body, eyes glossy with tears.

Tsking, jerking her body from side to side, his fingers digging harder into her body, Ryuu threw her to the ground, a loud yell of pain finally leaving her sobbing body. Satisfied with his new clue, he was next to her in a flash, his fist coming down on her stomach with full force. By this point, the only thing that Kagome could do was scream, as every bone in her body was pressured or broken.

As she screamed his name, unable to think about anything else, through pain filled eyes, her vision obscured by her own blood, the young miko thought she saw her house being engulfed in a massive green and pink youki, two large dogs howling to the sky. But she blacked out before she could determine if what she saw was true or not.

**-x-x-**

Her screams were the only thing he could hear as he howled in his prison, summoning every ounce of power he possessed, his true form taking shape in a realm it was not meant to be formed. He could hear her uttering his name, her bones cracking and that dragon laughing. Besides him, his enraged sire shook his enormous head, poisonous saliva eroding the chains that kept them there. But her call of his name, her last scream of pure greave, that was what made the seal unlock, the doors to the realm of the enchanted book sliding open. He flew out of it before he even registered that she had broken through the seal with her love for him. He raged to the sadistic bastard that dared to use her to torment him and his great grand-sire. He rushed to protect her, the only thing he could see being the red of the dragon's dismembered body parts and the rush of his blood on the soil.

As he neared the place he could smell her scent off of, his beast demanded more than just the blood of the dragon. She was barely breathing, her body in taters, her mind lost to places he didn't knew of. Roaring at the now scared dragon, the great white dog lunched himself at the small body, just before Ryuu managed to transform. He had known about the dragon's want for revenge, for his kind's blood, but he would have never guessed that the once noble creature would stoop so low and try to take the life of an innocent, just because she had helped him.

His great maw ripped through the fiery scales of the dragon, acid corroding his flesh as the dog tasted blood. He swung his head from left to right, the quite large body of the reptilian jerking with every swing, gushed growl and groans of pain filtering through the air. With one last jerk of his head, Sesshomaru send the dragon upwards, his lips, muscular legs unable to claw at anything as the last light in his eyes died when the dog shot his poisonous, acidic sphere towards him. He had failed to avenge his family, but at least now he could be with them, no longer a prisoner of life, cursed by the gods to live forever and see his kind perish. He was free and, if he was going to ever be honest, he owed it all to the small miko and her canine friends.

Huffing as the great body of the dragon dissolved into nothing, the silver-headed youkai lord summoned his youki once more, his power returning to the nature it had been stolen from. Rushing to the already cradled body of the miko, his red eyes watched as his sire infused his pure youkai blood into the miko, healing her wounds in the process.

"It is not your fault, young one. She had choose to do this on her own rather than risk your sanity. Has this sacrifice meant nothing to you?" the deep, rich voice of his sire made him cringe in pain.

"Hn" snarling, his cold facade back in place, Sesshomaru turned on his heels, knowing that the young miko was out of danger.

Taking off to the sky, he started searching for his father's last treasure, now that he was finally free from his forced imprisonment.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, come down to dinner!" her mother woke her up from her fitful dream.

Getting up slowly, the blue eyed female rubbed her eyes, not surprise to see tears on the other side of her palm. It had been two months since she had freed the two. Two whole months since she hadn't heard anything about them or anyone at that point. Turning her palm up to look at it, Kagome felt her eyes water once more, the sight of a small half moon pressed into her skin as a constant reminder that what had happened to her was true.

She had woken up after the fight with Kusaragi Ryuu on the bloodied field without a scratch on her. Sure, her clothes were in taters and she had crusts of blood all over her skin, but besides that, nothing else seemed to be misplaced on her. She was fine. But, when she rushed home to see if what she had seen was true or not, no book could be found, just like all the other demon-related things disappeared. No traces remained. Nothing! She had been abandoned just like she knew she would be. So why did it hurt like that? Why did she feel like her heart was breaking into two pieces and that he had stomped over it without care? Why did she feel betrayed?

"This is not right... " she laughed, a humorless laugh, as she rubbed her eyes dry once more.

Shaking her head, Kagome eyed the table where the last vestige of their presence here glared back at her, the white, perfect lines of the star she had drawn smudged with the tears she had cried there. A sigh, a painful pass of air from her lungs, escaped her pale lips as she tugged at her knotted hair and at her disheveled clothes. She had to move forward.

'_And yet I can't seem to pry his memory out of my heart and mind... I loved the talks I had with him on dark nights, the silent murmurs when we watched the sky, the preaching, I loved everything. I wanted to see that smug smile whenever I would succeed in something he had given me guidance in. How come... How could...' _ she choked on her thoughts, almost collapsing to the ground, her body shaken furiously by hiccups.

"Kagome? Are you alright, honey?" her mother's voice snapped her out of her dark musings as she steadied herself, her hand grasping the cold handle of the door.

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry... " she tried to reassure not only herself but her mother as well.

Descending the stairs, her stomach grumbling that it didn't need any food, Kagome bit back the urge to puke and entered the kitchen, ignoring the worried gazes of her family members. She didn't need their worry. She felt that, if they would pity her even the smallest bit, all her mental barriers would collapse and she would definitely go mad with pain. She wanted to at least seem sane enough. This was yet another man that ran away from her.

'_Maybe I am doing something wrong... Or I am butt-ugly and I don't realize... Or there is something in me that they don't like... or... or...'_ she tried to find the fault in herself as she sat down at the table.

No matter what she did it still hurt. She had gone to school like nothing changed, but she soon realized that, as time passed, she couldn't pay attention to anything else but the empty throbbing of her heart. She could only see his face wherever she went, no other face appealing to her. She would only spite in the faces of those courageous enough to ask her out, comparing them to him. This was no life for her. Her friends understood, of course, but they could do little for her. Grumbling something about stupid women in love, Kagome almost missed the light knock on the door as she played with her food.

"I wonder who could be at this hour..?" her mother inquired as she tried to get up, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her leg by her daughter.

"You stay and enjoy your meal. I'm not that hungry, so I'm going to see who it is, OK?" she tried to smile up at her mother, who just furrowed her brow and sat back down.

Getting up, freeing herself from the smell that made her stomach churn, the quite wobbly girl walked to greet the stranger, not caring about anything else but the future comfort of her plush bed. As her hand closed around the knob of her door, another knock made her arm tremble under the force.

"I'm here, I'm here! Hold your horses!" she grumbled under her breath, opening the door with force, only to be greeted with the sight of a smirking inky-black haired male.

Squirting her eyes till they were only two lines, her lips pursed, Kagome tried to identify the puzzling figure before her. He looked like someone she knew but she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was.

"What do you want?" she crocked at the stranger, his green eyes widening, his quite tanned skin glowing in the eerie glow of her door-light.

"If you would allow me to enter, I will tell you!" his beaming smile made the girl grip the door harder, her nails digging into the wood.

"Not a chance, you creepy creep..." she mumbled, slamming the door in front of a very dejected man.

Who was this guy any way? He seemed not only familiar but had that distinct feeling of family to him. Shuffling back into the kitchen to tell her mother about what happened at the door, Kagome stiffened immediately. The same stranger that was at the door now stood at her table, laughing with her mother like he was part of the family for longer than a few seconds since she had left him at the door.

"When... how... why... Mother?" she stumbled on her words, pointing from the man to the door to the table and then back at the man, only to stop at her mother, a worried look on her face.

"I told you she won't recognize you if you dress like that, Shiro-sama! You should have come back in the way she knew of you, not like this..." Higurashi Hana shooed her daughter silent, looking straight into the green pools of the man who just laughed.

"I think you are right, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see what kind of face she would make. Moreover, I wanted to see her before my pup would come to see her!" the stranger smirked, only to break into a fit of laughter.

Meanwhile, the flabbergasted teen just stood in the door, a shaking digit moving from her mother to the tanned man that just smirked, a deadly fang clipping his lower lip. This wasn't possible! How come he came after such a long time? Throwing her hands up, tears streaming down her face, no words coming out of her mouth, Kagome stormed out of the kitchen and ran up into her room, slamming the door shut. This was priceless. He was still alive but was too busy to come to see her or at least send a flower to thank her for her help. No! He didn't say a word to her and just disappeared for two months and maybe for the rest of her short life. Sobbing on her bed, Kagome didn't notice the man that entered the room, until a warm hand petted her head.

"Wha-what do you want?" she snapped, jerking away from the touch, golden eyes darkening in sorrow.

"I am very sorry, Kagome-san... It was my great grand-pup's decision to do things this way. He... He told me that he would come to see you after he will get his hands on his father's treasure. Or, at least, I think that was his plan.. " Shiro tried to calm the shaking miko.

Shaking her head violently, Kagome glared at the white haired male, his markings bold against his ivory skin. He wasn't planning on coming to see her, not now, not ever.

"Liar..." she whispered, her overused reiki rising around her, making the older youkai hiss in pain as he got off the bed.

Tsking, Shiro took one step back, the force of her reiki pushing against him. She was beyond hurt. It seemed that his blood had made her even more acutely aware of her feelings for the stubborn pup, as if she had claimed him as a mate and now, seeing that he never responded to her, she was destroying herself through that power. And what was worse was that his blood assured her a longer life than she would have ever had normally. Biting his lip as she closed the door, yet again, in his face, Shiro touched the cold wood of her door with the pads of his fingers. What was he supposed to do now?

"He will come, you know...?" he asked, letting his forehead rest on the wood.

"Liar... Liar... Liar!" the mantra from the other side made his blood cold.

Going back into the kitchen, his golden orbs finally landing on the human family that had been so kind to him and his kin, Shiro, the once great Lord of the West, bowed deeply to them, something one of his stature never would have done in other situations. But this was another matter. He had hurt them all. And Sesshomaru was still hurting one very special miko, daughter of this family.

"Don't worry, Shiro-sama. She is probably just shocked. If she hasn't punched you yet, then she is can't believe that you are here!" Hana tried to reason with him, her eyes rising to move gingerly over the wooden planks above her head.

And shocked she was. Shocked that, finding out that he still lived and that he had escaped the prison he was put into. Shocked to know that he had searched for the treasure she had mentioned before, when they had fist met, and that he now had said object. Shocked to know that he didn't even care about her. Shocked to known that he was too engrossed in whatever he was doing to at least check up on her. Yes, she was shocked. Eating away her sobs, Kagome got off her bed, slamming the door open for it to swing back at her as she stormed out, thumping down the stairs, fists tight as she all but ran towards the surprised youkai lord. Before anyone could do anything, her first collided with his jaw, almost sending him flying.

"That is for that bastard! Tell him I don't want to see his face ever again! I don't want to know what he had done till this moment! That thick skinned, arrogant jerk deserves nothing but a punch from me!" she heaved after finishing the long scream towards the winching tai youkai who just massaged his jaw, eyes wide open at her display.

Wobbling on her feet, Kagome slid down into an pile of limbs, watching her hands as they uncurled. Was she really thinking those things? Was she really meaning every word she had said?

"If that is your wish then I will deliver your message. I don't think that stubborn pup will allow me to punch him." Shiro tried to smirk as warmly as he could.

Turning around on the soles of his feet, he walked out of the house, summoning his youki with a green glow, his face empty of any emotion. The light pump of bare feet on wood drew his attention back at the door just in time to catch a flying, teary Kagome.

"No... don't..." she sobbed at his chest.

Now he understood why his kind was always fascinated by humans, especially females. They were full of surprises. Made the dull life of being a lord much more active, energetic.

Holding as much of her hiccups as she could, Kagome nuzzled at the tai's chest, inhaling his musky scent through his costume. Will all the pain she was in, he didn't deserve this. He had helped her, saved her from that dragon and worst, from herself. She couldn't just yell at him without thinking back at what he was, what he had been through before her. She couldn't, she wouldn't do that!

"You have a much kinder heart than what I have thought originally. He is quite lucky to find such a girl amongst so many in this time. Wait a little more for him, Kagome-chan." The old lord smiled at the blue eyed female, kissing her eyelids, drying her cheeks with soft kisses.

Nodding as he lowered her to the ground, Shiro bowed to her and flew on his mystic cloud back to wherever he came from. Watching him grow fainter and fainter, Kagome couldn't stop the small smile that curled her lips as she touched her cheek, blushing. She didn't know that youkais were so gentle and, above all, so warm. Or was that only Shiro's trait? She just hoped that Sesshomaru was just as warm and soft and smelt just as good. Gulping down, blushing a new shade as her mother raised her brow at her unique display, Kagome hugged the older woman, showing her that she had recovered, even if it was a small recovery.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"Taisho-sama! Sir, you have a call on line three..." the monotonous voice of his secretary, a new notion to the young tai, drew his attention to the phone as he answered.

"_My boy, are you there? I don't understand how you grew accustomed so fast with this hellish device..." _ the groaned words of the older tai made him smirk as he relaxed in his chair.

"My sire left every notion about this place in that chest along side every other thing that was under my name. " the beautiful male all but purred in the receiver, closing one eye as he turned to face the wall to wall window that showed him the outside world.

He had found what his father had left him: an international corporation that manipulated everything from the small, day to day necessaries, to the big things, thus controlling, as they had once done in the past, three quarters, this time of the world not only Japan. He had infused his son with every notion about this place and, as a fact, the population of demons that had yet to reveal themselves to the majority of humans, showed themselves as he closed the trunk. And, to top everything off, nothing changed in the mentality, maybe because of the thin sheet of magic that had made the humans more optimistic about everything, including sharing their lives and possessions with a race superior to theirs. What was even more puzzling was that his family had made the corporation out of nothing and supported it over the centuries, waiting for the right owner of it to come and claim it, just as the late Shinosamu Taisho had instructed them when he had trapped his son, just to teach him a lesson about humility. He had learnt that lesson, but not from his father or the prison. He had learn that from the small girl he had taken a liking too.

"_I understand that, at least, so... " _ the old ex-lord coughed once _"When are you going to see her? It has been a month since I last visited her... Are you ever goin..." _ he was abruptly interrupted by a deep sigh.

"I will... I already tried to talk to her... But I can't seem to find her. Her mother told me that she had passed her exams and was now trying to get into a good University. This one has yet to devise a plan to find her." The poised tai closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek.

"_You know what you have to do, young one, so do it faster, no matter what it is." _ Shiro almost growled in the phone, closing it with a push of a button, leaving the tai on the other side of the line to watch the device with a growing irritation.

As if he didn't know that. He had also given her his blood in order for her to heal faster, considering the fact that she had exposed herself to his poison in the past and only treated the effects with a dubious remedy. He could feel her sorrow, her happiness, her loneliness, everything. But he couldn't track her down if she didn't let him. Eating away a sigh, Sesshomaru turned around to finish the last papers he had to sign. He had to talk to her, at least for a while, that is, if she didn't want to be more to him than a special friend. His fingers jerked at the notion but he couldn't force anyone into nothing. He was still a lord by nature and breeding, but he couldn't make her feel something that she didn't want to feel. He knew and yet, something in him, maybe his beast, told him that he would still try. He would still try even if that meant that he would loose her.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Another month.. Hm.. maybe I'm not fit to do anything..." a beautiful black haired, blue eyed girl tapped a perfectly manicured finger to her plump, lush lip as she eyed the University pamphlets she had found around the city.

There were so many and yet nothing felt appealing. Like she was missing something, something important that could give her world taste.

'_Yeah...I need him, but now is not the time to...' _ her mind trailed off, her eyes running towards the page with the drawing. _'I wonder what he found? I wanted what he's doing right now.. Maybe he was wealth beyond anyone's imagination... And lots and lots of females to cater to his needs...' _ her traitorous mind opened her freshly closed wound, making her bale her hands into fists.

"No, no... I told Shiro-sama that I will wait... I can't go back now... I have waited this much, a little longer won't hurt me!" she hardened her resolve, her eyes shifting back to the pamphlets that lay on the bed.

'_Now.. what should I choose?' _ she tapped her finger to her lip, biting on the blue nail with blunt, white teeth.

"Kagome! Kagome, come here right now!" her mother's scream made the brunette rush to the door of her room and down the narrow staircase, missing a few steps and a few seconds of slipping and breaking her neck in her panic to get to her.

As she entered the kitchen, Kagome all but crashed into her mother who, covered almost entirely by a huge bouquet of white lilies, tried to move it elsewhere as yet another one was brought it by a buffed man.

"What... who...?" Kagome tried to ask, soon suffocated by the dozens of flowers as they came like a white river though the back door, invading her house with their sweet fragrance.

Her eyes widened when her mother started to laugh, holding up a card. Few people knew about her unnatural love for the snowish plants and even fewer had the money to buy so many for her or her mother. Trying to get to her mother without crushing any of the beautiful blossoms, Kagome extended one hand for the card, eying her mother curiously.

"You won't believe who wants so see you!" Hana beamed at her daughter, spiking her interest.

"I will if you give me the card!" Kagome tried to snatch the small piece of paper out of her mother's grasp but to no avail.

"It's... Se-sho-ma-ru Ta-i-sho, in persoooon!" her mother giggled like a school girl as she finally handed the card to her tomato-faced daughter.

Unable to believe her eyes, Kagome pinched herself hard, only to slap her face and all but scream her joy to the heavens. Who knew that waiting could bring so much joy to a person? Who knew that time was the only factor in any relationship? Containing her happiness under the same icy mask she had seen the stoic demon show around her, Kagome turned around and walked, carefully, to her room where, to Hana's surprise, a loud chirp was heard. Smiling fondly as she gathered one white blossom into her hands, the mother of two kissed the petals. It seemed that patience did pay off. One way or the other, her daughter had become the happiest person she had ever met. Huffing, putting her hands on her hips, the brunette eyed the mountain of flowers. Now what was she supposed to do with these? Giggling, she turned around to get her father. He was going to be even more delighted with the gift the youkai had bestowed to them.

Up in her room, huffing from the exertion, her cheeks red, breath coming out in puffs, Kagome glared at her wardrobe. What was she going to wear? Looking back at the piece of paper in her hand, a neat handwriting on it, told her about a dinner at a restaurant named 'Shikon'. If her memory served her right, then that was one of the most exquisite restaurants around the world. She couldn't go there dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Groaning in frustration, Kagome continued to rummage through her belongings, finally finding a black knee-high dress that tied itself behind her neck in a large bow. She had fallen in love with the dress when she had first seen it and, not given the opportunity, she had only dressed herself in that on one occasion. Now it was time to wear it again. Giggling, she counted the hours that remained for her meeting with the elusive lord. If today was Wednesday then she had two days to get ready. She just hoped that it was ok. That her hopes wont be crushed mercilessly. She hoped that everything will go her way only this one times.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Waiting was never his most common trait but he had to admit that, after counting five minutes past eight, when he had asked her to come, precisely five minutes after the clock had struck eight, his breath was caught in his throat. Heaving from the rush she had found herself, with her black hair held back with a red ribbon and few jewels, her skin glistering from the thin layer of sweat, Kagome Higurashi was breath-taking, putting to shame any demoness he had seen recently.

Getting up from his spot, Sesshomaru motioned with a slight incline of his head, to the secluded table he had reserved. He had to talk to her, to know her beyond the realm of the book, beyond the stars they had shared. Something in him called for her and only her, as if she had broken more than just the seal on the novel.

As her eyes roamed over the elegant, aristocratic demon before her, Kagome's heart almost stopped beating. Blue eyes watered at the sheer sight of him: ivory skin enhanced by the black, quite formal suit he was wearing, magenta stripes making his features even more striking, golden eyes harboring the most secret of thoughts and feelings, seeing only her, he was beyond gorgeous. He had once told her that, given the demon rating, he was only a bit above average in beauty, his stature and rough edges giving away his nature as a male. He had told her that, even if he wasn't regarded as truly beautiful by his kind, he was more than pleased with what he had. She had truly agreed with him, though she didn't tell him that. And now, as her tongue itched to say something, she stopped abruptly. She couldn't blur that out, all of a sudden. Maybe later, she will tell him. Maybe later... Later was best.

Sitting down as he instructed, Kagome lost track of time and what they talked about, moving from topic to topic and from dish to dish, her eyes drowning into his and her heart beating so fast that she wondered if he was just polite in not telling her that he heard her rapid pulse or just didn't hear it and her pumping blood was just as silent as before. Either way, she thanked him for not telling. She would have been too embarrassed to say anything to him.

As the evening came to an end, Sesshomaru felt oddly satisfied with what he had told her, though, her constant sipping from the glass of wine he had previously poured her, made him furrow his brows a couple of time. When she started to wobble in her seat, her face flush, he came to the conclusion that it was time to take her home. Either that or risk her falling asleep in the middle of a crowded restaurant. It made no difference to him, but he figured that, out of shame from her behavior, the young miko would do something reckless. He couldn't entertain the thought of her doing something with him no where in sight to protect her.

Gently holding her warm body next to his to seem like they were just intimately holding one another, Sesshomaru guided her outside and to his car, dismissing the few valets that wanted to help him. He liked to carry her on his own. Other male around her wound just make him angry. Inhaling the night air, the silver head youkai instantly regretted his action: her alluring, pure scent made his body react in a quite surprising way. Though he had indulged in a few... actions with different females over the last three months, he didn't felt satiated for the last seven hundred years of abstinence. He had still been a growing male and his hormones still raged inside him the moment he had been trapped by his father in the book, so he had some recuperation to do. He didn't lack in skills but more in the appetite. When he felt the need to do something no opportunity seemed appealing enough. And, right now, drunken himself over her intoxicating smell, he gulped down his urge. Suddenly, her skin seemed to burn his hand, her breath seemed too hot over his chest. Shaking his head, the moon-kissed tai slowly slid her prone body in its place in the passenger seat of his Maserati and, with a few fluid and graceful moves, he was in his seat, starting the car and speeding off to his apartment. It was a long way to go to her home, so he opted for his own penthouse. He could at least take care of her there without constantly asking for someone's permission.

"You know... " she hiccuped, moving her lazy gaze over his form as if she was mentally undressing him, something he had previously done to her, " I wonder if your lips.. are as soft... as they look.." she continued, trailing off, her body sliding from it's place and entering his line of vision, her sweet-smelling breath ghosting over his lips.

Before he could stop her, thus provoking an accident, her warm mouth engulfed his, her tongue dancing over his lips, searching for permission. Grinding his teeth together, prying one hand from the steering wheel where it seemed like he would definitely rip the piece of metal and leather off, Sesshomaru pushed her gently back, only to find his arm trapped by her own. Round, firm breasts pressed themselves on his muscles, their heat warming his silken suit to the degree he started to shake under the restrain. Was this the effect of his blood in her, or was she always that alluring? Betting on both, Sesshomaru tried to get his appendage back, without hurting her in any way.

"Come oooon... " she purred, her slender fingers moving up and down over his open palm, gently tapping his razor-sharp claws.

Shivering under her careful and probably mindless ministrations, the tai stepped on the gas, nearing his penthouse. This car was far too small for him and, if he didn't get some distance between his body and her own, he couldn't grant the safety of her virginity any longer. He had heard of pheromones being strong enough to make even the most powerful of creatures kneel down, but this was ridiculous. How come he was so sensitive in front of her smell and hers alone?

'_**Maybe because we have regarded her as our mate the moment we have given her our blood...' **_ his beast chimed in, throwing his own two cents and then leaving the straining tai with his own train of thoughts.

Finally entering the closed off parking lot under the fine building he had his penthouse in, the lord of the west managed to snatch his arm back, goose-bumps forming on his skin. Growling something deep in his throat, he got out of the car to watch the drunken female stumble out herself, with no help. Catching her smothering body before she managed to fall, the tall male found himself in another crisis: her hands had flung themselves around his neck, her mouth pressed yet again against his, more insistent this time, and she was rubbing her body against his in just the right way for him to forget every safety and cautious thought. Inhaling her scent yet again, Sesshomaru hoisted her up, her legs catching his hips in a vice grip, as he kissed her back.

Tongue, moist and having quite the interesting flavor, moved against hers, rubbing hers in sweet circles, calling out of her uninhibited self to do even more. Getting bold under his careful ministrations, Kagome sucked his tongue in more, tasting his musky scent even more. Smoke, autumn and that bitter-sweet taste of cherries met her buds, remind her once more how truly masculine he was, how heavy his presence was and how good she felt when she was next to him. It was the first time she was feeling his scent but she could say that she would never get enough of him.

He, on the other hand, had abandoned all rational thoughts, though he was still in control, either than to get in his room. Her sunny, vanilla flavored tongue made him crave more as he ran up the stairs in a white and black blur. Holding her body with one had as he searched for the key to his apartment, Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure when her mouth lowered from his mouth to his neck, sucking, licking and leaving behind marks that could be considered large bruises, that is, if he ever bruised. His hand trembling, the tai managed to open his door, just as the little minx in his arms found a quite pleasurable spot on his neck, thus biting and sucking there till the pressure in his pants reached new levels.

Closing the door with a foot, Sesshomaru took off her dress with a few swift pulls, feeling himself get painfully hard at her almost naked sight. He was seen her in a bra and panties, but with nothing but a string attached to her hips, that was a new sight. Wiggling her round bottom out of his steely grasp, Kagome jumped down pulling his face closer to hers, she tiptoeing to meet him at half the distance to give him a frugal kiss on the lips.

"I love you... " she whispered, his eyes widening minutely, before she giggled, wobbling to his room, shooting him glances past her shoulder.

Shaken out of his stupor by a quite painful throb of his still confined erection, the tai launched himself at her exposed back, just as she was taking off her panties, her naked, soaking wet sex presenting itself to his hungry eyes. Cadging her small, light body under his more massive one, he all but threw her on his king sized bed, soon fallowing her his shirt discarded, the smooth skin of his upper half left free for her ministrations. It didn't take long for him to feel her small fingers roaming over his muscles, making him tingle all over, that is, until she started playing with his hardened nipples, pinching and pulling slightly, delighting herself in his groans and purrs of pleasure as he grinded into her clean sex. Her moans soon fallowed his as he kissed her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin, only to lower his magical mouth towards her jiggling breasts. Flicking his tongue over one taut nipple, purring when she arched her back into his mouth, Sesshomaru massaged the other one with his fingers, switching between nipples and taunting her with his teeth and tongue. He had had countless lovers and he had to admit that, another like her, he would probably never have.

"In me... Now..." she moaned, tugging at his belt after a particularly hard thrust of his still clothed rigid member.

Gulping down, her hands keeping him up, away from her weeping sex, Sesshomaru could only growl as she freed him, her thumb swiping ever so slightly over his sensitive head, his hips automatically pushing upwards in her hand. Before he could even protest, his mouth busy with biting at her pulse point, Kagome gripped his hips with both her legs, positioning his quite massive length at her unprepared entrance, pushing forward with a loud groan of pain.

Muffling his moan of both surprise and delight as her tight heat scorched and pulled at him, Sesshomaru trembled above her, straining himself to remain calm and not push too fast into her as she pulled his hips more into her. Grabbing her own gyrating hips as she moaned loud, the pleasure-pained sound making his blood boil, the tai stilled her, lowering himself to the bed before she could do any more. Snaking his hand between them, he soon found her neglected clit, his fingers toying with the small bud of nerves, easing her tension away. As she started to rattle in pleasure beneath him, he pushed forward, impaling himself till the hilt his cold facade crumbling under the pleasure she brought him. He fitted in her just right, as if her tight little cunt had been made to him and him only. The salty, metallic scent of her virginal blood reached his sensitive nose just as he pulled out to slowly ease his way back in, her mouth turning into a scowl at the pain mixed pleasure she was feeling. Slowing down even more, his muscled jumping and trembling as she clawed at his back, Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly shut, his control slipping from the intense feelings. As his pace increased, pace after pace, thrust after thrust, he started to huff, sweat trickling down his fine skin to meet her own as she started to pump into him as well.

It didn't take long for her to scream his name, demanding everything out of him, her mouth covering his from time to time, her tongue darting out to touch his enlarged canines, his eyes bleeding red fixed into her almost black orbs, due to the pleasure he was bringing to her. Building her orgasm yet again, he pushed her over the edge when he pulled out of her completely only to slam back in from behind. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin soon died out in favor for her wild scream of pure pleasure abandon. Lowering his head till he could hold her sweat glistering, round shoulder between his teeth, the dog lord bit there hard, calling forth his youki he had given her in a small amount to protect her, only to form now a bond that only death could do apart. Howling as she came one last time, pulling him over the edge too, the tai watched her shake and tremble as the force of her orgasm nearly redeemed her unconscious.

Huffing, his breathing ragged, Sesshomaru slumped on his side, cradling the breathless form of his new mate in his arms, nuzzling the crown of black, slicked hair. Receiving quite the same sign of affection from Kagome, as she kissed the place where his heart resided, Sesshomaru whispered the only words he had never thought possible to escape his mouth.

"I love you... miko..."

**-x-x-x-**

Groaning because of the sheer pain that made her eyes water, Kagome turned away from the frail light that came from the window, hiding her head in the sheets, her face nuzzling the body next to hers. Freezing in mid action, her muscles screeching to a halt, the young miko jerked away slowly, her hands propping her up the body she had next to. Moving up and down as his chest rose and feel, Kagome stifled her scream as she realized with who she was sharing a bed with, being naked and sour in places she didn't even want to think about: a very naked, very beautiful Sesshomaru who just slept peacefully, one hand securing her form next to his. What had she done the night before? She remembered kissing the demon, then seeing his pale chest over hers and that awesome pleasure that made her whole body hum. Gulping down the lump in her throat, the young girl moved her eyes over the muscular form of his chest, heart rate speeding as her eyes stopped over his rising member.

'_There's no way that thing fit in me...' _ her mind screeched, as she tried to get up, failing miserably as he tugged her back, hugging her body closer to his than before.

"Where do you think you are going, mate?" his deep velvety baritone made her heart skip a beat.

"To the... bathroom?" she tried to fool the old demon as he hummed, shifting so that her forehead rested against his.

"No." his straight answer made her blush even heavier as he chuckled.

Getting up from the tangled sheets, Sesshomaru turned in all his naked glory only to find his mate curling up around them, her face hidden in her palms. She was so easy to tease sometimes, but right now wasn't the time.

'_Oh God, what have I done... I think I confessed last night too... Oh God, I just.. What did he call me?' _ her panicky mind stopped dead in its tracks as she tried to push the shock away to think.

'_**I called you mate, Kagome. You are now this Sesshomaru's mate.' **_ A strange, masculine voice entered her mind, her shriek making the sensitive dog wrinkle his nose as she shot off the bed to look him in the eyes, her face reddening when she remembered just who she was staring at.

"How come you... what?" she tried to ask her questions, her tongue becoming even heavier as he loomed over her, resting his weight on either side of her body, his face mere inches away from hers.

"We copulated last night and I have marked you as my own. We now share a link of spirit, that is why I could hear your thoughts. Plus, you are really loud even in your mind in this kind of situations." His disregarded all her panic infused thoughts, calming her through their link.

Nodding as he came closer, the light pressure on her lips lingering there for only a minute, Kagome found herself leaning in for more, just as he pulled back. Whimpering for more, the priestess clasped a hand over her lips just as the tai youkai turned once more to look at her, a deep chuckle vibrating through his chest. This one was quite interesting.

Vanishing into the room next to the one she was in, Kagome listened to the shower running. Gathering the white fabric of the sheet around her body, the teen moved around the room, winching because of the pain between her legs. Though it quickly healed, Kagome rubbed her legs together, as if searching for something that was missing from there. Biting her lip as she exited the room, she stopped short, her eyes wide in surprise. The apartment where the tai spend his days was exquisite to say the least. Black, brown and white met her eyes just as she tried to name all she show. Before she could even begin her quest, two strong arms cadged her slender form, a beautiful face nuzzling her neck, eliciting a moan from the trembling miko.

"I have yet to finish memorizing your body, koi." His husky voice made her shiver, the feeling of emptiness between her legs intensifying.

Turning around to capture his lips, Kagome marveled at their perfection. He truly was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. But, before she could marvel any more at his perfection, Sesshomaru hoisted her up with little to no effort, strolling to the bathroom, a wicked grin on his face. Blushing furiously when she understood what he wanted to do through their link, Kagome beat down a moan and tried to escape. At least made the chase more interesting.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"And that is how your parents got together, little one!" the old tai beamed at the laughing teen that looked at him from across the table, ignoring his mother's pulse of nervousness as she all but roared at the perverted dog to 'cut it out or risk loosing something more than his tongue'.

"So... that's how Shiro-sama and father got to be here?" another, smaller voice, asked, round blue eyes searching the endless pool of gold.

"Yes!" Shiro answered, dogging effectively a spoon that had been laughed by the embarrassed miko in the direction of his head.

Eying the trembling miko, held secure my his great grand-son's warm embrace and kisses, the older dog looked back to the two pups in front of him. Both fully fledged inu youkai, having a bit of their mother's power, but mostly inheriting their father's, the fifteen year old boy named Ren smirked back at him, a knowing look in his eyes as his father only chucked at the display, and the ten years old Haruka still looking confused, searched for an explication from the trembling duo. He would have given then even more details but the fear of the young miko's wrath didn't give him any other choice but the fairytale like story about himself and their father.

"Maybe I should write this for my essay..." pondered Ren, flunking his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "The book of the captured demon... heh, sounds interesting!" he finally smirked, dashing for his room.

Opening and closing her mouth like a koi fish as her mate tugged her into his already waiting lap, Kagome stifled a moan, glaring at the tai across from her.

"Now Haruka, let your great great grand-father tell you another story about a time when demons ruled everything and this old dog had enough lands to make even your father jealous." The dog chatted away, hoisting the small, giggling girl into his arms and walking away, leaving his very productive pup in the middle of fondling his mate.

"I doubt that, Shiro-sama.." the dark chuckle of the demon lord made the old dog give a smirk in reply.

This was quite the interesting family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-x-x-x-<em>**

**_-x-x-_**

**A/N: **Now this is the longest story I have ever made, or at least, a chapter... one-shot.. heh. Leave reviews please! I want to know what you think about it ^^


End file.
